Dreams Are Horrible Things
by Akai Mu Tsuki
Summary: When Tezuka, a police chief, captures the leader of an assassination group, an underling is sent to go after him. What is the task the leader gives Ryoma, a young assassin, to do to punish Tezuka... and what is the aftermath? ONESHOT! Read and review plz!


_**EDITED: 10:35 on August third... I think it's the third, at least...**_

_**POSTED: around 2:00 on September 11, wow I'm lazy**_

_**An angsty story about a police chief and an assassin. Warnings: YAOI, RAPE, AND CHARACTER DEATH! I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, it would be a yaoi fangirls paradise... because I'm just evil like that (insert evil smirk)**_

_**SUMMARY: When an the leader of an assassination group is captured, and one of his underlings comes to save him, what happens to the person who captured him? What is the punishment the leader assigns, and what is the aftermath?**_

**Dreams... Are Horrible Things...**

_When the clock strikes midnight,  
a victim shall be laid in plain sight.  
The body will be covered in blood,  
laying in the dirty mud.  
Rain shall wash away all evidence  
of the work of a knife's malevolence.  
His blue eyes will stare into the sky,  
our victim: Deidira Kie.  
A message from us to you,  
assassin organization nicknamed 'Kill you.'_

The bespectacled brunette placed the note on his desk calmly. "It was found taped to the door of the police station?"

A black haired man nodded to confirm the other's thoughts. "It was already checked for finger prints… not that it matters since we know who sends them out… Tezuka?"

The brunette looked up at the mention of his name. "Aa?"

The black haired man scratched his head. "Do you really think we'll catch these assassins?"

"Oishi," Tezuka warned as he narrowed his eyes. "I haven't given up for any assassin who has challenged me. Why should this one be any different?"

Oishi sighed. "Because this time, it's more than just one assassin! We're talking about an underground organization here! The Kiryu assassination group is infamous for how many people they've killed, even though they've never been caught once!"

The bespectacled police chief stood up from his chair. "I will catch every single one of the Kiryu assassination group's members," he told his lieutenant, "and that is final." he finished and took his jacket off of the coat rack.

"Besides, you're missing one thing Oishi."

"What?" the second-in-command asked in despair.

"One of them _was _caught... however, they escaped," Tezuka muttered hesitantly and left the station, walking toward his house calmly while Oishi was left gaping in shock.

Tezuka held back a sigh. "…I shouldn't have lied to Oishi like that…" he muttered softly and entered his house. Turning on the light of his bedroom, the brunette stared blankly at the silverette tied to a wooden chair. "I'm surprised you haven't screamed for help."

"What? Me screaming for help? That would put such pain in my pride… as the Kiryu leader. I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet," the silverette said with a smirk.

"I am merely using you. I promised I would catch every last assassin from the Kiryu assassination organization. Now, you will tell me where your base is or I'll have to—"

"—Have to what?" the silverette asked innocently. "As a highly trained assassin… I can't feel pain, and you just said it would be a waste to kill me. Would you like to say something else?"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes in frustration. "…You—" he started but was interrupted.

The window crashed open and Tezuka winced in pain as he was aggressively pressed against the wall with a dagger at his throat. "What do you think you're doing, Shinju-shachou? Why did you wait for someone to collect you?" the assassin holding the blade to Tezuka's throat asked through the thin covering over his nose and mouth.

"Merely because I knew _you _would come and that you would do whatever I told you to... without taking too severe actions."

"What are you getting at, shachou?"

"This is the man who is in charge of the police group that's been chasing us around for the last couple of months... Tezuka Kunimitsu," Shinju informed.

"So you want me to kill him?" the cold voice asked and the dagger pressed harder against Tezuka's pale neck.

"No."

The other two occupants of the room turned to Shinju in surprise. "What are you talking about shachou? He knows too much! Knowing you, you probably told him about half the team already."

"Nooooo," Shinju drawled out and flicked his wrist expectantly, releasing himself from the binding ropes. "I didn't tell him much. I didn't even tell him where our base is… but, if we kill him… another will just replace him. Therefore, we must ensure he stays in charge but doesn't come after us."

The golden-eyed assassin glared at Tezuka. "So what the hell do you want me to do with this idiot policeman?" the hot headed teen asked.

"You know very well what I'd like you to do. I know you've never done it before… but you _are_ the only one here."

"Wh-Wha?" the golden eyed teen widened his eyes incredulously. "You want me to… but… what about you?"

"I have a meeting I have to attend to right now. My fake persona as a businessman may not be the real me, but I have to attend the stupid meetings with those stuck up rich bastards even if I don't want to," Shinju muttered distastefully as he massaged his rope burned wrists. "Besides, I'm not in the mood for arguments."

"Shachou!"

"Echizen Ryoma, you will do as I say or I will kill you," Shinju ordered coldly as his red eyes bore a hole into Ryoma's own golden ones.

"…Very well, shachou," Ryoma grumbled and bound Tezuka's wrists with the latter's handcuffs.

'_How ironic,_' Shinju mused with a smile. "I'll head back to the base once the meeting's over and done with. Don't be too rough on him, Echizen," said person twitched and threw Tezuka on the bed easily.

"I hate you, shachou."

Shinju smirked. "I know… this is me we're talking about," the silverette said before jumping out the window.

Ryoma drew the curtains and closed the door before locking it, causing Tezuka's eyes to narrow suspiciously. The brunette inched backward as Ryoma stalked closer lazily. "What is it that your superior wants you to do?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. I don't even want to do it. Che, stupid shachou's an ass," Ryoma muttered irately.

"I would like to know." Tezuka stated unwaveringly with narrowed eyes.

"…Fine," Ryoma bound Tezuka's wrists to the headboard of the bed with a nearby belt and knelt down to put his face right in front of the brunette's.

"Shachou… wants me to rape you."

Tezuka widened his eyes and struggled to get the other off of him. "Th-That's…!" tor the first time in his life, Tezuka was at a loss for words.

"I don't want to have sex with my enemy either, so shut up!" Ryoma hissed and then scratched the back of his head. "…I should just get right to it and hurt you… but shachou told me not to be rough," he grumbled angrily and pouted childishly. "Mou, why can't I just do things my way for once?"

Tezuka took this time to attempt to wriggle out of the handcuffs binding him. "…No." Ryoma traced his forefinger across Tezuka's jaw line seductively, effectively getting the brunette to freeze. "I'm interested in how the human body reacts to things such as this… so please don't make it harder on yourself, _Commander_."

Tezuka stiffened and just sat in place as Ryoma slowly unbuttoned the brunette's shirt. "W-Wait… are you serious…?" the brunette's breath hitched as Ryoma pressed his cool hands against the brunette's pale chest.

"Hnn, you're well toned for a policeman."

"What are you talking about?" the bespectacled man asked.

"Most policemen, the ones that I know at least, are fat and lazy. They don't do anything," Ryoma rubbed his hand across Tezuka's abs contently, "but you're pretty well built."

Tezuka scowled at Ryoma. "Just get this over with."

"Hnn? Are you sure you don't want to delay getting raped?"

Tezuka hesitated before sighing. "The faster you do it, the faster I can get over it."

Ryoma's dark chuckle reverberated through the room. "I'm curious as to how long your words will last through this torture, Commander," the assassin hooked his thumbs around the waistband of Tezuka's pants.

"I have a very strong resolve, mind you."

Ryoma arched his back and leaned his head up to whisper softly into the brunette's ear. "Just how strong is it… Captain Tezuka?"

Tezuka bit back a moan as Ryoma's pink tongue darted out of his mouth to lick the sensitive earlobe. The brunette cringed as he actually _felt_ something tighten in his boxers.

"Hnn, getting turned on yet,_ buchou_?" Ryoma purred the last word and Tezuka narrowed his eyes in denial. "Hehe, you can deny it all you want, but actions speak louder than words…" Ryoma ran his hand along Tezuka's clothed erection, causing the latter to gasp in pleasure and shudder in anxiety.

"_Buchou…_" Ryoma purred and trailed kisses down the man's upper body until he was face to face with the half erect cock. "Are you still trying to resist? Che, you won't be that way for long."

Ryoma pulled down the thin boxers to expose Tezuka's dick to the cold air. "What do you think you're do-ING?" Tezuka's voice cracked as a warm and wet muscle covered over his hardened penis. "Oh god… st-stop it…" the police chief half moaned half whined.

"Mmh…" Ryoma closed his cat like eyes and focused on swallowing the large now fully erect cock in his mouth without choking himself.

A light bulb went off in Ryoma's head and the skillful teen inched his mouth forward cautiously. '_This… brat…_' Tezuka narrowed his eyes and thrust upward, successfully choking the golden-eyed teen.

"B-Bastard!" Ryoma coughed out viciously.

"Your fault." the assassin frowned and walked over to Tezuka's closet. "What do you think you're doing?" Ryoma brought out more belts from the closet and Tezuka widened his eyes in incredulity.

'_Did I really have that many belts in my closet?_'

Ryoma smirked and Tezuka stuttered. "W-Wait a second… what do you think you're planning to do with those…?"

Ryoma tied the ends of the belts together and then crawled under the bed. Tezuka swallowed hard and turned his head the other way when Ryoma emerged from the other side of the furniture. The teen tied the ends of the last two belts together, trapping Tezuka to the bed with no space for the latter to move.

"You!"

"I did what I had to, buchou. It's a bit kinky, but please try to live with it," the golden eyed teen purred, the lust having returned in his eyes.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah," Ryoma leaned down and swiped his tongue across the delicious meal in front of him. "Mmmh, you taste so sweet, buchou," he whispered seductively and clamped his mouth over the police chief's erection.

"Nng…" the police chief tried his best to keep in his moans of pleasure.

"Just let out a moan, buchou. No one can here you… but me," Ryoma whispered and slipped his tongue into Tezuka's slit.

"Hah! Unn… gkk… gaki… you brat…" the bespectacled brunette panted out the insult and Ryoma smirked before wriggling his soft tongue into the tight cavern of Tezuka's dick. "Hah… hah… unng, ohhh…" Tezuka did all he could to just muffle his moans. "Mmn, ah… hah… n-no, get… out…" the brunette man threw his head back as Ryoma fondled his balls.

The assassin rolled Tezuka's balls harshly as he continued to suck off the brunette. "Ungg… Echi… Echizen… Echizen…!" Tezuka bit his lower lip and cried out in pain as Ryoma scraped his sharp teeth across the top of Tezuka's cock.

"Mmn, like that?" Ryoma asked as he removed his mouth from the wet erection that was literally spewing out precum like a fountain.

"N-No…!" Tezuka denied hoarsely, still trying to refuse the fact that his _enemy _just _aroused_ and was currently having _sex_ with him... with his _enemy_!

Well, his enemy was technically raping him… but then again, you can't rape the willing. **~o^**

Ryoma untied one of the belts and flipped Tezuka over so the latter had to cross his arms before discarding the unneeded belts into an unknown corner of the room.

"Suck." Ryoma ordered as he leaned over Tezuka's back to press three fingers to the latter's lips.

"No."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and used his right hand to pump Tezuka's painfully hard penis while attempting to slip his three fingers into the brunette's mouth. "Come on… you'll _like_ it… I know you will, buchou," Tezuka bit his lower lip and tried not to moan as Ryoma fondled his penis as well as his balls.

"Hnn, have it your way."

The teen removed the three fingers from Tezuka's lips (which Tezuka was thankful for) and pressed them against the man's twitching hole in the back (which Tezuka cursed all the gods above for). The brunette arched his back as Ryoma's slender index finger penetrated his ass. "Ohhhhh, Echizennnn…" Tezuka moaned sinfully and Ryoma smirked.

"Told ya you'd like it."

Tezuka bit his lower lip to prevent any more sinful remarks and opted to stay quiet as the teen above him fucked him with his fingers. Ryoma meanwhile fiddled with his clothes, attempting to get them off. Once successful, Ryoma twisted around so his finger made a 180 turn from deep inside of Tezuka, eliciting yet another moan from the older male.

Ryoma straddled Tezuka's back and moaned deeply before plunging in his second finger. "Oh gods!" Tezuka cursed under his breath as the uncomfortable and slightly painful feeling grew. Ryoma made scissor-like motions before digging his fingers deeper inside of Tezuka's anal passage.

Hazel eyes widened considerably and a loud moan left his lips as Ryoma fondled his prostate. "Oh, do you like that, _buchou_?" the golden eyed teen asked and leaned his face down to lick one of Tezuka's butt cheeks.

"Brat… get off…"

"Hnn? But we're just getting started." Ryoma stated and added a third finger to join the other two in slowly torturing the police chief. Tezuka squirmed under Ryoma's ministrations and the latter moaned as Tezuka's back pressed against his already aroused dick.

"Ah, you have to… stop moving buchou… or I might come all over you."

Tezuka hissed as Ryoma removed the three fingers. "What, were you enjoying your torture? I'm about to do something better," the assassin whispered in Tezuka's ear as he positioned his arousal at Tezuka's asshole.

"N-No," was all Tezuka got out before he was thrown into a world of pain.

Ryoma was merciless as he pounded into Tezuka harshly, not giving the other time to recuperate from the very first thrust. Tears sprung from Tezuka's eyes and the man swallowed hard as his ass was being sexually assaulted. "Mmh, so… tight, buchou…" the assaulter continued to hump the police chief and wrapped his fingers around the latter's thick cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The brunette cried out in pain with every thrust that went too deep inside of him.

Ryoma sadistically decided he loved to hear Tezuka cry out of pain and thrust harder… deeper into the brunette man. The assassin grunted. "Not enough," he muttered and slipped two fingers into Tezuka's penis.

"AH!" Tezuka came all over Ryoma's fingers but, still, the golden-eyed teen ignored this and continued to thrust as deep as he could into the brunette's ass. The two fingers soon multiplied into four. "A-Ah…" Tezuka swallowed, but saliva still crawled out of his mouth and dropped onto his pillow.

'_The very same pillow I'll be sleeping on tonight… DAMMIT!_'

Ryoma thrust into Tezuka mercilessly and tugged at Tezuka's balls while at the same time inserting his fingers into Tezuka's dick greedily. He moved his right hand, the one that was playing with his balls, upward to pinch Tezuka's nipple.

"Shit…!" Tezuka hissed and Ryoma grinned wolfishly he took his hand out of Tezuka and brought both hands to pinch both of Tezuka's nipples. "Stop… stop it…!" the brunette shook his head and quivered as he felt himself almost come again.

"Come for me, buchou," Ryoma purred seductively into Tezuka's ear before licking the pale neck exposed before him.

"N-N…" Tezuka shut his eyes as his body betrayed his thoughts, coming once more all over his used to be clean bed sheets.

Ryoma thrust into Tezuka even harder and rubbed Tezuka's nipples with his hands while at the same time marking Tezuka on the neck in several places. "Stop it… just stop it!" Tezuka shouted but his plea landed on deaf ears as Ryoma thrust deeper into Tezuka, pounding into his prostate as hard as he could.

Tezuka sobbed shamefully as his penis once again grew erect.

Ryoma trailed his nails down Tezuka's stomach, stopping at the two hardened balls. He wrapped his hands around them and tugged at them harshly, biting Tezuka's shoulder at the same time. Blood leaked out of his ass and his shoulder as Ryoma raped him relentlessly.

"I just hope you and your team will stop chasing after us after this," Ryoma whispered and gave one last thrust, his sticky hot cum shooting Tezuka right in the prostate, causing the bespectacled man to come with a shout for the final time that night.

Ryoma pulled out of Tezuka and cleaned himself off. He looked sympathetically at Tezuka before putting his clothes back on so he could leave. "Goodbye… Tezuka-san," said person shivered and curled into a ball, for Ryoma had unlocked the handcuffs after their activities.

Ryoma jumped out of the window, and that was the last they saw of each other.

_**Days Later**_

Shinju leafed through the newspaper and his red eyes caught an interesting obituary. "…You drove him to his death, Echizen. I thought I told you I didn't want him dead."

Ryoma, who was sitting near the window, simply stared into the empty sky above. He noticed one cloud drifting lazily toward the assassin base. "…It was suicide. I didn't do anything. You told me to rape him, and I did."

Shinju raised an eyebrow, obviously catching the disappointed tone in the younger teen's voice.

"…Planning to go join him in hell?"

Ryoma smirked and pulled out a gun. "I don't believe in heaven or hell… or even the afterlife," the teen smiled at the fluffy white cloud.

"All I believe in… are the dreams humankind leaves behind on this earth."

Ryoma pressed the gun to his forehead and Shinju leaned his head against his hand. "…You're not going to stop me, are you shachou?"

Shinju shook his head. "No, I won't. I've taught you everything, and this is what you chose to do with this knowledge.

"But I agree with you, Echizen. People have such terrible dreams: dreams of the end of the world, of the death of a loved one… and even," the wind blew from the window and Shinju looked at the blood spattered on the wall, "dreams of killing themselves. This world… is just one whole dream, continued by the young dreams of our successors."

_**Really sorry about the whole mood thing. I was pissed when I wrote this (I think it was last year?) because I had transferred into a new school and all the teachers were... let's just say they weren't to my liking ^-^;**_

**Ryoma: so... you made me rape buchou, and then kill myself?**

_**-Yeah... because you have feelings for your captain and realized this when he killed himself**_

**Ryoma: why the hell did you kill us off, anyway?**

_**-Why? You want something more out of him? Naughty Ryo...**_

**Ryoma: (blushes profusely) that's NOT IT!**

**Tezuka: (enters the room and we, Echizen and I, stare at him) ...is something wrong?**

_**-Yeah... you, and Ryoma for that matter, should be dead...**_

**Tezuka and Ryoma: O.o||| What are you trying to say authoress...?**

_**- I suppose... (my eyes glint evilly and I pull out a bat) I'll have to take care of that**_

**Tezuka: a-are you serious...?**

**Ryoma: I'm too young to die stupid authoress!**

_**-Gosh, was just kidding... anyway, (throws bat away and accidentally hits Atobe on the head) I'll post more stories in the future, you can bet on it! After all, Tezuka and Ryoma having SMEX is the best thing I can think of... besides fantasizing about Shiro-chan~! Ooh, and my new favorite character, whom I like just as much as Toushiro, Feitan! He's f***ing hot! (drools)**_

**Tezuka and Ryoma: (sweat drops and shakes their heads)**

**Ryoma: che, mada mada dane, authoress**

**Tezuka: yudan sezu ni ikkou**

_**-Whatever... anyway, I plan to write a sequel to this little oneshot here (not little…) that will be multiple chapters. I know I should be working on my other stories (cries at being pushed around and being told to update by her friends), but it's too much fun just jumping around and working on a bunch of stories at once ^^; so look out for the sequel~!**_


End file.
